


remind (v.)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forgive me?, Mentions of Nightmares, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, i can't genre, is it even that??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Inspired from the tumblr prompt “I don’t want you to stop.”





	remind (v.)

Peggy jolted awake, sounds of armaments and smells of Belgium all too vibrant now fading. She felt her heartbeat slowing and the cool linens tangled between her legs. A violent one tonight, then.

Looking over at Daniel, who had his eyes closed in what looked like a peaceful sleep, she shuffled her weight closer to him, unable to miss the betraying smirk that revealed he was not actually asleep.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you,”

Don’t worry, Peg, I was woken up by a sudden cold only a few minutes ago,” he smiled, indicating the fact the majority of the cover was over Peggy’s bottom half.   
“Oops?” she chuckled.

Much shuffling ensued, and they eventually ended up facing each other, her head buried in his chest, his thumb stroking her temple. 

“I can stop if you like, I know touching isn’t always your thing after…”

“I don’t want you to stop.”

“Alright, my darling.”

Peggy woke the next morning to the smell of Daniel and the sounds of early morning LA. She felt her heart flutter and his breath on her face. A peaceful night, after all.

She slipped away to get the percolator started.


End file.
